The invention relates to a system for conveying briquettes which have been previously formed in a press to bed plates wherein a conveyor carries the briquettes above a further conveyor which moves at right angles to the movement of the briquettes, the briquettes being transferred from the first conveyor to the further conveyor by a conveyance track which has an inclined position relative to the bed plates and is reciprocated from above to below and vice versa relative to the first conveyor for removing the briquettes therefrom.
An apparatus and method are already known for conveying briquettes produced in a press to bed plates whereby the briquettes are carried on a conveyor and in the final portion of the conveyor are removed therefrom at right angles to the direction they have been moving up to that point. Such briquettes so removed are received by a removable plate which first proceeds at the height of the conveyor horizontally and then slightly bends downward in the direction of the underlying bed plates. From the removal plate, which terminates immediately above the bed plates, the briquettes received are successfully transferred to the bed plates, the operating speed of removing the briquettes and the forward speed of the bed plates being the same.
A disadvantage of this known system is that the vertical surfaces of the briquettes are damaged during the removal process. The last part of the removal plate being bent, the briquettes on this part are at an angle vis-a-vis the briquettes still to follow on the horizontal part of the removal plate whereupon the surfaces of the briquettes are pushed against each other at an angle. Thus, the briquettes are not in contact along the whole surface of their sides but only in the lower part of the upright side surfaces. Inasmuch as the briquettes are at this point still in plastic condition, damage is caused by the angular contact of the briquettes with each other.